Certain instrumentation or other devices require a polarized light beam. In order to generate the polarized beam, collimators can be used in packages that receive a light signal, polarize it, and output the polarized beam. However, these prior solutions tend to require expensive components and are physically large. For example, one such commercial product providing a prior solution has overall dimensions of 19″×18″×4″ and costs three times as much as an embodiment of the solution described below. Therefore, a need exists, for example, for collimators in a small and in expensive package to provide polarized light signals.